gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bernie Crane
Bernie Crane, formerly Florian Cravic, is the man that Niko Bellic tracked down to the United States of America. Biography Florian joined Niko, Darko Brevic, and twelve other soldiers on a mission into enemy territory. However, one of the men betrayed the others, thus the unit being sold out to the enemies. Only three escaped, Bellic, Cravic, and Brevic, all others were tortured, killed, and buried in a mass grave. The three separated after the end of the war, only was it then that they each figured out that one of them betrayed the others. Cravic moved to Liberty City in the USA, where he hoped to be accepted for who he was. At a foam party at the famous gay-club Hercules, owned by Anthony Prince, he met Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins, who he started dating after words. Crane also expressed interest in Luis Fernando Lopez, Prince's bodyguard. However, this would never have worked, as Luis was straight. Niko Bellic traveled to the United States to track down Cravic, who Bellic had thought had moved to Liberty City. After much work for many crime syndicates, Bellic was finally informed by Ray Boccino of the Pegorino Family pointed Bellic in the direction of Talbot Daniels, an associate of Cravic's. With Roman Bellic's help, Niko forced Talbot to direct him to Cravic's residence. When finally arriving, Niko and Roman broke into his apartment, and held Cravic at gun point. However Cravic questioned Niko if he was the one who betrayed their old unit and said that the Bellics have changed. Realizing that Florian was innocent, Niko leaves his apartment and vows to track down Darko Brevic. Bellic was later contacted by Crane, who needed his help. Bernie was being threatened and harrased by a biased homophobic man, and Niko traveled to Middle Park to try to lure the man out. After the man attacked Crane, Bellic killed the gay-hater, and Bernie felt better that Bellic was back in his life. Bellic later assisted Crane again after Dimitri Rascalov of the Russian Mafia threatened to expose Bernie's and Bryce's relationship, as Bryce led his election campaign on family values, against gay marriage. Bellic and Crane met up with Rascalov's representatives, but they chose to attempt to reveal the story to the media, but were killed before they could even try. Crane would later go on a boat ride with Niko to South Broker, where Crane tried unsuccessfully to seduce Bellic. The two were attacked by the Russian Mafia, and later chased down and killed the ambushing Russians to send a message to Rascalov, and the point was made clear. As a reward for all his help, Niko was rewarded with Bryce's Infernus, however, Bellic had no idea the car had been wire tapped by Johnny Klebitz on behalf of Thomas Stubbs III, and using those recordings, Stubbs exposed Crane's relationship with Dawkins. Bernie is seen once more time in person at Roman's Wedding (it doesn't matter which choice the player makes, he appears in both). LCPD record *'Surname:' Crane *'First Name:' Bernie *'Age:' 30 *'Place of Birth:' Unknown *'Affiliations:' N/A *'Criminal Record:' **2003 - Loitering: Prostitution Solicitation **2004 - Possession Controlled Substance: Estacy *'Notes:' **AKA Florian Cravic. **Involved in the gay nightclub scene. **Currently resides in Middle Park West. **Order from Mayor's office not to arrest or harass in any way. Trivia * On the back of Bernie's tracksuit as depicted during Hating the Haters are the numbers "68". This is either a reference to the sexual position, or possibly the year of birth of his lover, Bryce Dawkins, as his age is listed as 40 on lovemeet.net. * When on a motorcycle with Bernie/Florian, he wears a unique pink helmet. * Bernie also states that if Luis played baseball he (Bernie) would be the catcher. * Even though Bernie/Florian was a soldier in the Yugoslav wars, it is hard to imagine him even being a soldier, or being involved in conflict. Gallery Image:BernieCrane.jpg|Concept Artwork of Bernie Crane de:Bernie Crane es:Bernie Crane nl:Bernie Crane Crane, Bernie Crane, Bernie